nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo talk:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Poll
Captain Olimar Olimar has just been announced today on the official website, so I thought you might wanna take him off :I really want to, though if I deleted him all of the other votes would also be deleted. I'm thinking about making a "round two" sort of thing though without him and the lower rated characters... Sophitia Alexandra I noticed you placed Nightmare, well I suggest you to place Sophitia Alexandra as well. Sorry Man but i can onld o one character for each series, it is alot of work Mega Man, please! He's totally cool, has been around forever, and would fight something like a hybrid of Samus and Mario: His Buser would give him range, and if he transformsinto past defeated bosses, he could certainly hurt you up close. Please, Capcom, make it happen! :) Please don't put Megaman in, it would ruin the game, if they put Megaman in I wouldn't even by the game, GO BOMBERMAN OR PAC-MAN! More Wario characters and Pokemon I think Ashely and Raichu(not a copy). Rachui would be awsome because he has mega punch and kick dont know what his final smash would be and Ashely is a witch and Nintendo needs more characters with spells and they could just make some moves :While Ashley would be a cool character, she's just too minor to be playable. But since I'm betting there will be an assist character from the WarioWare series, I'm assuming that she'll be one (I mean, we have her music!). Anyway, as much as I like Raichu, I just don't think he has a good chance. Plus, I think that there are more deserving Pokémon species out there. Yeah I think the best thing they could do now is put Lucario in as a character or put the mini warios as assist trophies. Third Party Characters? Can't you put a character from the Devil May Cry series like Dante, Vergil or Nero? Or a character from the Final Fantasty series? And m I allowed to put this question in even if I have no user-name? :You can add questions no matter what, though saddly I can't alter the polls now, as if I did all of the votes would be deteled... Question These characters voted will determine if they should be in the game, right? Or, is this just for fun. :It's just for fun! Needed? Is this really needed? - Pokemon DP :It's interesting, but not really an article. I suggest moving it to project:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Poll or to User:Bombtom/Super Smash Bros. Brawl Poll. Angela (talk) 03:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Back on Nintendopedia I let users create special pages, and Bombtom wanted to make a poll. Since he hasn't been here in a while, I guess we could just get rid of it, as it really isn't needed/up to date. --Bentendo 18:36, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Kind of confused... New Characters? I want to vote for characters like Muddy from Mole Mania, and Takamaru from Nazo no Murasame-jō. Can I do that? Also, I'd like to vote for Geno. And inresponse to some other peoples wants, NO Master Cheif and NO Naruto! - BattleFranky202 20:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I added Muddy, though I don't feel that Takamaru is needed. Geno has been merged to the Nintendo section, and I got rid of Master Cheif as he'd never appear in the series. Naruto will not be added. Can someone please get rid of Megaman, there is no way I can see him in a Smash Bros game, plus I think they were planning on putting another Sonic character in or Bomberman you know someone who has been in touch with Nintendo characters and the company more. Update I've updated the format so it's easier to vote. Of course that means that there's no more information on each character, though I'm sure we can all live with such a burdon (sarcasm). If you really need to know information on the characters, then just go to their respective pages (some may not have them though!). I've also protected the page so that only sysops can edit it, so if something's wrong, then please say so here so I can change it. No edits will be made to the poll, so please don't ask for so-and-so to be added (as if I did, it'd restart all of the votes). Miis 71.53.20.131 21:21, 11 January 2008 (UTC)Hey, if they added miis, would you be able to pick your own moves for that mii from a set of moves? or each mii have all the same moves?